


Longing

by SassySnowSock



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Pining, Post-it Note Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Janeway knows her duty, but she can't help longing...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Coffee/That Nebula
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoday/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I think I like my character designs for Coffee/Janeway, but I'm really having trouble capturing That Nebula. I think it's probably because I'm working in black and white - That Nebula really needs color to capture it's true essence, I think. 
> 
> Hope you like it Anyway!


End file.
